The start of the Mirror Dimensional Battle/It's not about you/A life for a life
Here is how the Mirror Dimensional Battle begins in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Just as soon as Max and the others got back, they could see the dead Zealot. Max Goof: What happened? Dr. Stephen Strange: The zealot was dead after we revived you, it's alright now. Goofy: Are you okay, Max? Max Goof: I'm okay, Dad, thanks to Dr. Strange and Baymax. Karl Mordo: Strange! You’re okay. Dr. Stephen Strange: A relative term, but yeah, I’m okay. Karl Mordo: (notices the cloak) The Cloak of Levitation. It came to you. The Ancient One: No minor feat. It’s a fickle thing. Dr. Stephen Strange: He’s escaped. The Ancient One: Kaecilius? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah. He can fold space and matter at will. The Ancient One: He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah. The Ancient One: How many more besides the Heartless? Dr. Stephen Strange: Two. I stranded one in the desert. The Ancient One: And the other? Dr. Stephen Strange: His body was in the hall. Master Drumm was in the foyer. Karl Mordo: He’s been taken back to Kamar Taj. The Ancient One: The London Sanctum has fallen. Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another, Master Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange: No. It is Dr. Strange. Not Master Strange, not Mister Strange, Doctor Strange. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man! I’m not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them. The Ancient One: You become a doctor to save one life above all others. Your own. Doctor Strange: Still seeing through me, are you? The Ancient One: I see what I’ve always seen. Your overinflated ego. You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can control. Not even the great doctor Stephen Strange. Doctor Strange: Not even Dormammu? He offers immortality. The Ancient One: It’s our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it. Doctor Strange: Like you feed on him? You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. I’ve seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro. The Ancient One: Measure your next words very carefully, Doctor. Doctor Strange: Because you might not like them? The Ancient One: Because you may not know of what you speak. Karl Mordo: What is he talking about? Doctor Strange: I’m talking about her long life. The source of her immortality. She draws power from the Dark Dimension to stay alive. Karl Mordo: That’s not true. Doctor Strange: I’ve seen the rituals and worked them out. I know how you do it. The Ancient One: Once they regroup, the zealots will be back along with the heartless. You’ll need reinforcements. Mickey Mouse: And we'll be ready, Ancient One. Doctor Strange: She is not who you think she is. Karl Mordo: You don’t have the right to say that. You have no idea of the responsibility that rests upon her shoulders. Doctor Strange: No, and I don’t want to know. Karl Mordo: You’re a coward. Doctor Strange: Because I’m not a killer? Karl Mordo: These zealots and heartless will snuff us all out, and you can muster the strength to snuff them out first? Doctor Strange: What do you think I just did? Karl Mordo: You saved your own life! And then whined about it like a wounded dog. Doctor Strange: When you would have done it so easily? Karl Mordo: You have no idea. The things I’ve done... And the answer is yes. Without hesitation. Doctor Strange: Even if there’s another way? Karl Mordo: There is no other way. Doctor Strange: You lack imagination. Karl Mordo: No, Stephen. You lack a spine. Suddenly, there were more heartless coming and ready to attack. Karl Mordo: They’re back. Donald Duck: We gotta do something! Goofy: Let's take them down! Sora: Kaecilius and the zealots might return around now! Mickey Mouse: (while fighting the heartless) Let's go, we've gotta put a stop to this! As soon as they came downstairs, Kaecilius and the zealots returned using their black magic. Karl Mordo: We have to end this. Now! (stopping a zealot) Strange! Get down here and fight! Mickey Mouse: They'll need our help! Doctor Strange: I got this, Mickey. So, Strange worked his spell to have them all enter the Mirror Dimension. Mr. Incredible: Where are we? Doctor Strange: The Mirror Dimension. You can’t affect the real world in here. Who’s laughing now, murderer? Kaecilius: I am. So, Fred kicked him to the ground as Strange took his sling ring as they all escaped. Doctor Strange: They’ve got no sling ring. I mean, they can’t escape, right? Karl Mordo: Run! But suddenly, Kaecilius was arranging the obstacles in the mirror dimension. Baymax: Oh no. Karl Mordo: Their connection to the Dark Dimension makes them more powerful in the Mirror Dimension. They can’t affect the real world, but they can still kill us. This wasn’t clever. This was suicide! As Strange struggels trying to open the portal with the sling ring, Keaceillius use her powers at the mirror dimension as our heroes bumped into the bus. The Old Man: (Stan Lee) (reading) That is hilarious. Mickey Mouse: ???, ???. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225